


Ради чего всё это?

by Gewi



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gewi/pseuds/Gewi
Summary: Когда Элиот очнулся, Марго должна была рассказать ему про Кью.





	Ради чего всё это?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What was it all for?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528766) by [wingsfromthewater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsfromthewater/pseuds/wingsfromthewater). 



Всё болело. Он лежал в кровати. Веки были тяжелыми и зудели. Чертовски сильно хотелось пить.

Всё болело. Он мог чувствовать удары сердца в груди, каждый вдох приносил боль. Он вернулся в своё тело. Это больно, но в то же время восхитительно. Он дернул пальцем и почувствовал руку поверх своей собственной. Сердце сбилось с ритма. Кью.

Нет, Марго. Это была рука Марго.

– Бэмби, – прошептал Элиот и почувствовал, как ее рука сжалась.

Он поборол неподъемные веки и вздрогнул от яркого света. Все расплывалось, фокус терялся, но в итоге зрение прояснилось, и он смог увидеть лицо Марго.

Её нижняя губа дрожала, а на щеках были слезы. Херово.

– Бэмби, что случилось? – он обхватил ее ладонь.

Её лицо исказилось гримасой боли, слезы снова навернулись на глаза и потекли сильнее.

– Эл, я… – она рвано вдохнула.

– Что случилось? – спросил Элиот, пытаясь сесть, желая её успокоить, хотя даже движение головой требовало усилий, – Кто-то …не выжил?

Марго кивнула, зажмурившись. А потом уставилась прямо Элиоту в глаза.

Выражение её лица говорило обо всём, что ему требовалось знать. Миллионы ужасных сценариев пронеслись перед глазами. Кью с кровоточащей раной через всю грудь. Кью, валяющийся на земле со сломанной шеей. Все варианты всех травм, о которых он когда-либо слышал, видел или думал, заполнили его сознание, и во всех – тело Кью. И каждый начинался с его безжизненных глаз.

Он снова вспомнил о Марго, бесшумно плачущей рядом. Она провела ладонью по щеке.

– Кто? – Элиот знал ответ, но всеми фибрами души желал ошибиться.

– Это был Кью, – прошептала Марго.

Вихрь образов в его голове моментально остановился. Челюсть сжалась, и к горлу подступила тошнота. Он с трудом сглотнул и кивнул.

– Элиот, мне так жаль, – голос Марго дрожал от слез.

Элиот отвернулся от неё. Какая-то часть мозга опознала лазарет Брейкбиллса.

Он почувствовал, как рука Марго убирает волосы с его лица, точно так же, как он убирал волосы Кью множество раз. Волосы Кью. Ослепляющая боль разрасталась в груди. Ведь он ждал так долго и боролся так отчаянно не для того, чтобы больше никогда не заправить дурацкие длинные волосы Кью ему за ухо. Он повернулся к Марго.

– Он может быть в библиотеке, правда? Может же он ждать Пенни? – его разум пытался найти выход, но был затуманен воспоминаниями, эмоциями и болью.

– Нет, Эл. Его больше нет.

Элиот знал, что если бы оставался хоть какой-то шанс, Марго боролась бы за него. Вместо того, чтобы пытаться помочь Элиоту принять это, она бы позвала его в бой за собой.

– Я никогда не скажу ему, – прошептал Элиот, осознавая правду с каждым произнесенным словом.

– О чём не скажешь?

– Как сильно я его люблю.

– О, милый, он знал, – Марго наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать его в лоб.

– Нет, – сказал Элиот, отталкивая её, – он не знал. Всё, что он знал – мы провели пятьдесят лет вместе, а затем вернулись. Потом он предложил мне попробовать снова, он сказал, что мы подходим друг другу, и у нас есть пятьдесят лет доказательств. Он не побоялся рискнуть ради меня! Он был так полон надеждой! – Элиот не осознавал, что начал кричать, пока не почувствовал, как жжет глотку.

Элиот едва заметил, что Марго потрясена. Что-то в том, что или как он говорил, должно быть по-настоящему жутким, раз заставило непробиваемую Марго так выглядеть.

– Я не знала, – прошептала она.

– Никто не знал! – теперь Элиот точно орал. – Я не мог рассказать об этом. Его лицо, когда я отверг его, а он просто сказал: «Окей», – это было душераздирающе. Чтобы вырваться и сказать вам, что я ещё жив, мне нужно было снова прожить все самые болезненные воспоминания. Целую жизнь воспоминаний, и именно это было тем, которое открыло передо мной дверь и позволило мне вернуться!

Ты представить не можешь, когда я вернулся в тело, Кью был прямо там. Потом он понял, что это я. Боже, Марго, неужели это станет моим последним воспоминанием о нём? – Элиот чувствовал подступающие слезы, ком в горле. – Он у… Он умер, – оценивая реальность слова, сказал Элиот и ощутил пустоту. – Он умер, считая, будто я не люблю его до глубины души! – Он снова кричал, пытаясь сесть, уйти, убежать от боли.

– Эл, стой, – Марго внезапно стала давить, пытаясь руками прижать его плечи к кровати. – Хватит, ты себе навредишь.

– Разве это важно? – Элиот плевался словами, будто ядом. Он продолжал сопротивляться рукам Марго, лягался, пытаясь спустить ноги с кровати. Внезапно Пенни уже держал его за ноги, и Джош вместе с ним. Элиот брыкался, толкался и кричал. Слезы выступили на его глазах.

И он заплакал. Не в состоянии больше сопротивляться своим друзьям и волнам боли, он рухнул на кровать, сотрясаемый рыданиями. Марго была рядом, обнимая его, пока он рыдал, защищая его от мира, но не способная защитить от того, что внутри.  
Минутами или часами позже, когда его тело просто не могло больше плакать, он безмолвно растянулся на спине, слепо уставившись в потолок. Марго была здесь, голова покоилась на руке. Она гладила его по плечу, молчаливо давая понять, что он здесь не один.

Элиот повернулся к ней:

– Я собирался ему сказать, – его голос был совершенно невыразительным. – Сразу, как увижу, я собирался сказать. Я думал, я увижусь с ним, хотя бы на секунду, но к тому времени, как я мог бы… У меня не было шанса.

– Знаю.

– Я провел так много времени в борьбе с собой, пытаясь набраться смелости,– слезы снова появились в его глазах, на этот раз медленнее. – Бэмби, и ради чего всё это?

– Я не знаю.


End file.
